Red and Black
by vanimaotaku
Summary: Sakura and Amaya are two teenage girls living in Kyoto just before the Revolution. Once they get involved with the Sekihoutai, will they join the Revolution or return home to Ireland? PLEASE R&R, first fic
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Neither of us owns Rurouni Kenshin. Well, the anime/manga.  Sakura owns Kenshin himself, though. *nodnod*  Be honest, now. If we owned the anime, would we be writing FANfiction?  And wouldn't the Jinnchuu Arc had been completed?

Red and Black

A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic by Sakura and Amaya

"Have you asked of yourselves  
What's the price you might pay?  
Is it simply a game  
For rich young boys to play?  
The color of the world  
Is changing  
Day by day...  
Red - the blood of angry men!  
Black - the dark of ages past!  
Red - a world about to dawn!  
Black - the night that ends at last!"

~Les Misérables

            Sakura jabbed the iris into the delicate vase with a sigh.  It was accentuated by Amaya's accompanying moan of boredom.  No matter how beautiful the large garden they sat in was, the two friends could only withstand the ceremonial flower arranging for so long.  After all, the flowers still went into the vase the same way now that it had been ten years ago when the two friends had moved to Japan. 

            Besides being neighbours, the Harrington and Malat families had been close friends back in their native Ireland. In 1854, Mr. Harrington and Mr. Malat had been transferred to Japan for business reasons. Naturally, their families had gone with them, including two six-year-old girls who had changed their names from Colleen and Jenny to Sakura and Amaya.

            Once the initial culture shock had worn off –which took a few years- the girls found they actually preferred living in Japan. The company their fathers worked for owned a large home just outside of the city of Kyoto. 

            The home was in the traditional style of the area: one story, with large airy rooms, a sloping blue tile roof, and a wide wooden plank porch that wrapped around the outside. The building took up a large square of land, as it was designed to accommodate several families at the same time. It was big enough that the center of the square was removed to form a kind of courtyard. 

Mrs. Malat and Mrs. Harrington, both being avid gardeners, had appointed themselves to turning the area into a lovely pleasure garden for receiving visitors and spending the daytime. Several ponds had been put in, connected by earthen walkways and quaintly painted wooden bridges.  Koi filled the water, swimming lazily about the floating lilies and avoiding the tiny falls. Elegant vines and flowers filled the air with sweet perfume and bright riots of colour. Cherry trees, in honour of Sakura's name, lined many of the pathways. 

On one side of the house were the Malat's sleeping rooms, with the Harrington's on the opposite end of the garden. Kitchens and rooms for entertaining were at the middle of the building, on each side of the garden.

Because the sky had been clear and bright after lunch, Sakura and Amaya had been shooed outside for the afternoon.  Both fidgeted. That had been almost three hours ago.  As Sakura carefully pushed a slender fern into the centre of her arrangement, the stem snagged on her finger and palm callouses.

Despite Japanese women of the town being very sheltered, the girls had managed to talk both their parents and the sensei of the nearest dojo to let them be trained.  Sakura and Amaya had begged their parents for something to replace the beloved horseback riding of the homeland. Unfortunately, with martial arts training, the teens had to agree to sit through daily sessions of flowers arranging and the tea ceremony as well as the lessons they had already been receiving.  

Learning the basics of the tea ceremony had been simple enough, but the equally basic flower arranging was still extremely dull after almost ten years.

"Okaa-san?" asked Amaya. "May we go to the dojo now?" Her mother looked at the vase of irises in front of the girl.

"Put that in the dining room, and then you can."

"Me too?" asked Sakura.

"Put yours with Amaya's, and it's fine," her mother agreed.

Walking as quickly as possible in the awkward geta shoes, the teens hastily bowed their thanks and left the room.

************************************************************************

After changing out of kimonos in to hakama's and gis, the girls walked to the dojo. Amaya looked at the soon to bloom cherry trees.

"They should bloom soon," she commented.

"Yup! I can't wait for the festival!" said Sakura. "Now we just need to find some nice guys to take us."

Amaya giggled, then sighed. "Yeah, but every good-looking guy around here is either taken or is busy with trying to clear out the Inshin rebels."

"I know. What's so bad about the Inshin Shishi anyway?" Sakura pondered. "As far as I can see, they kill less innocents than the Shinsengumi do."

"Hush, girls," came a familiar voice. They had reached the dojo, and the young man in the doorway beckoned them inside. "You'll have your families targeted if you aren't more cautious!"

"You hush Hojo," Sakura snapped playfully. "You know I've never been soft spoken." Hojo, the owner and grand master of the dojo, had been friend with Amaya and Sakura ever since they had moved to Japan.  He was only about five years older than they, and treated each as if she was his younger sister- except when they trained. Then they got beat up as badly as any other kendo student.

"Ready for a lesson, I guess?" he asked.

"Yes!" Amaya responded happily.

As they headed through the dojo, Hojo made a surprising announcement. 

"I think you can use some of the katanas today."

"Really?" squealed Sakura. "We never get to use katanas!"

"We've only used them about ten times ever!" cried Amaya at the same time. Hojo laughed and led the two over to the small room designated as the armory. Going past the shinais and bokkens, he selected an unblunted weapon for each of the girls.

"Careful!" he said to Amaya as she inspected the blade.

"I'm not enough of a baka to cut myself again," she told him with a blush.

"Sure," Hojo said sarcastically. Amaya shoved him and he almost toppled over onto the row of weaponry. As he protested, Sakura and Amaya when back out into the practice room to use the pretty new katanas.

************************************************************************

            "Can we practice with our own weapons next time, Hojo-san?" Sakura asked after the afternoon practice had wound down.  She was referring to the kodachi and set of kunai each girl had been given for their twelfth birthday. 

            "Haven't you gotten used to those already?" he questioned. "You should work with those at home and try new weapons and hand-to-hand combat here, where you cab get the guidance you need."

            "We've been practicing, it'd just be nice to show you how much better we've gotten," said Amaya.

            "Alright, if you bring them. But don't get caught," Hojo said empathetically. "I'm not seeing you arrested or fined for carrying weapons." 

            "Ok, Hojo," the girls chorused, and turned back home.

            The two slipped through the rear of the house and into the garden. Hoping to avoid any pre-mealtime chores, they settled onto a stone bench under a bare cherry tree. "Why can't we carry weapons?" Sakura asked rhetorically.

            "I feel safer with one, especially when the Shinsengumi go by," Amaya said with a shiver. "It seems unfair to make women so vunerable."

            "That's so we'll have to find fine protective husbands to depend on," Sakura reasoned knowledgably. 

            "Well, my husband better not care that I train in kendo or with kunai," Amaya muttered dangerously. Sakura agreed.  After a few minutes of staring at the dimming sky, each girl went off to her own room. Each returned quickly with their sets of kunai. Amaya had swiped a snack from the kitchen. They idly picked at the food while tossing kunai at a tree that had obviously served as a target before.

            "Sakura!" Amaya said indignantly, "You ate everything again!"

            "I did not!" Sakura retorted. "I really wasn't that hungry today!"

            "Then who-" Amaya's voice broke off as she noticed a white-clad figure shuffling off through a bush behind the bench. "Hey!" she yelled.

            Sakura bounded over to the bush and yanked out the figure.

            "Get off me, dammit!" it yelped.

            "Watch your mouth, kid!" Amaya snapped. For the figure was indeed a young boy. About seven or eight, he was dressed in white western-style pants and a loose fitting white jacket.  He had spiky dark brown hair, which was pushed back from his forehead by a curious red band, the ends of which dangled down to his shoulders.  He was most definitely the thief, as a bit of cake was still in his hand.

            "What were you doing?" Sakura asked, taking in the small dirty figure.  He glared at her sullenly.  Sakura repeated her question.

            "It looked good," he stated.  He looked them up and down.  "Why're you not wearing kimonos?"

            Amaya giggled at the boy's impudence. "We were practicing at the dojo," she said.  

            "But girls can't do that," he said, sounding very sure of himself. 

            "Watch," Sakura said.  Handing custody of the boy's arm to Amaya, she picked up a kunai from the bench and lobbed it at the carved target. It hit dead centre, and the boy's mouth fell open.

            "Can you do that too?" he asked, twisting to look up at Amaya.  She nodded with a giggle at his dumbstruck expression.

            Sakura laughed outloud.  "Do you want dinner?" she asked kindly.

            "Sure!" he said, eyes lighting up.

            "Will your parents miss you?" Amaya asked as they walked into the house.

            "Nope. Don't got any," he said cheerfully. "I'm staying with some friends. They won't miss me for awhile."

            The girls shrugged at his flippant attitude and the words that seemed almost too mature for a young boy. 

            "What's your name?" Amaya asked.

            "Sanosuke," the child replied.

************************************************************************


	2. Chapter Two

           "Amaya! Sakura! Breakfast!" Mrs. Malat yelled. Both girls just groaned and didn't move. They were extremely tired, considering that they had only gotten a few hours of sleep after the previous night's sleepover.  After introducing Sanosuke to their parents, and of course eating dinner, the adults had insisted that the boys stay the night.  Sakura's parents had volunteered her room, so the girls were sharing Amaya's.

            "Urg!" Sakura muttered as she slowly sat up.  "It's too early!"

            "Nyah," Amaya agreed as she dragged herself out of bed.  Both girls changed into kimonos and got ready to go to breakfast. 

            "Sakura, do you want to do my hair?" Amaya asked, smiling.

            "Ooh! Yes!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she grabbed a brush.  She sat on the edge of the futon and began brushing Amaya's long brown hair.

            "Your hair is so pretty!" Sakura sighed.  "And it's so much fun to play with."  She sadly thought about her own hair.  It was a pretty reddish brown, but too short to do anything with.  It didn't even reach her shoulders.  She finished braiding one half of Amaya's hair and moved to the other.

            "But yours is pretty too!" Amaya insisted. "Yours is red!"

            "Yeah, that's true," said Sakura happily. Even if it was too short to do anything with, it was red. 

            Sakura finished Amaya's hair and stood up.  She quickly pulled part of her hair up into a half-ponytail.

            "Food!" she yelled happily as she ran towards the dining room.  Amaya followed, and laughed as Sakura tripped and fell.  "I meant to do that!" she quickly proclaimed as she stood up.  They finally made it to the kitchen and joined their families at the table.  Sanosuke was already up, and eating heartily.

            "So girls, did you get much sleep?" Mrs. Malat asked.

            "Um… maybe?" Amaya answered as the girls glanced at each other, suppressing giggles.

            Mrs. Harrigton laughed loudly. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

            "So how are you this morning, Sanosuke?" Amaya asked as she ate.

            "Mmrff," the boy replied, his mouth full of food.

            Sakura giggled. "I'll take that as a 'good.' "

            Ready for your lessons, girls?" Mrs. Malat asked as they finished eating.  The teens groaned.

            "Fine," they said at the same time.  After helping to clean up the table, they went outside to the garden for their daily flower arranging.

            "Well, here we are again," Amaya sighed. "Again."

            "I mean, this seems so pointless!" Sakura said, annoyed as she looked at the flowers in the vase.  She stared at it for a moment, trying to decide what else to do to the arrangement.

            "Hi!" yelled Sanosuke as he jumped up behind Amaya, who started and dropped the flower she had been holding.

            "Don't do that!" she yelped. "You almost made me mess up my arrangement!"

            The boy just laughed and hopped around.  "Ha ha, I scared you! Ha ha, I scared you!"

            Amaya clenched her fists and stood up.  Sanosuke kept teasing her and started to run away.  Amaya kicked off her geta and began to chase him around the garden.  As they ran back to where the girls had been sitting, Sakura tried to grab the boy.  

            As he struggled to get away, he knocked into Sakura's vase, sending it to the stone path with a crash.  Sanosuke slowly backed away from Sakura's relaxed grip, and kept on running.

            "Dammit, Sanosuke!" Sakura yelled. "You completely destroyed my baka arrangement!  Do you know how much time I've wasted on that?" She quickly stood and kicked off her geta.  Running after Sanosuke, she soon caught up with Amaya.  They chased him together, but with little success.

            "I'm… going to… kill him!" Sakura muttered as she ran.

           "Gah! Little kids…have…too much…energy!" Amaya panted.  Sakura tripped on her kimono and fell to the ground. Amaya kept running.

            "Damn! Kimonos are not meant for running in!" she said to herself as she pulled herself up.  She started to run again and, not watching where she was going, went straight into someone.  She fell backwards, until a strong arm caught her.  Reflexively brushing her hair back behind her ears, she looked up.

            She was being held by a young man who looked about twenty years old. He had short black hair, which fell over his dark brown eyes.  He was, by far, the most handsome man she had ever seen.

            "Are you alright?" he asked, eyes full of concern.

            Sakura felt herself blush and tried to control it.  "I- I'm fine," she stammered.  "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

            The man laughed lightly.  "It's alright," he said, looking into her blue-green eyes.  Sakura felt her heart beat faster.  He gently let go of her, and she quickly attempted to brush off her kimono.  She looked up at the young man, and saw that he was about six inches taller than her.  They looked at each other for a moment, until Sakura felt herself beginning to blush again.

            "So, who are you?" she asked nervously.

            "Sagara Souzou," the man answered.  He played with one end of his red headband.  "And you are?"

            "Harrington Sakura," Sakura answered. "It's nice to meet you!"

            "The pleasure's all mine," he said, smiling.

************************************************************************

            Meanwhile, in another part if the garden, Amaya was still chasing after Sanosuke.  

            "What happened to Sakura?" she wondered.  "I need help here!" She started to catch up to the little boy, and when she was close enough, she grabbed his arm.

            "Let go of me!" he yelled.  He kicked Amaya sharply in the shin, and took the opportunity to run off again.  He didn't get very far.

            "Sanosuke!" a male voice said sternly.  The boy address froze.  "What are you doing?"

            "Nothing, Tamahome-san," he said innocently, looking at the ground.  Amaya looked up from where she was kneeling to see the speaker.

            Standing in the garden in front of her was the most handsome boy she'd seen in a very long time.  He looked about seventeen, and had short brown hair which fell over a red headband just like the one Sanosuke was wearing.  He walked over to her.

            "Are you alright?" he asked, taking her hand and helping her up.  "I'm sorry about Sano.  He can be a real pain sometimes."

            "That's an understatement," Amaya said, wincing.  The wince was more at the thought of what Hojo would say, knowing that kick had landed on her, than the actual pain of the bruising shin.  She looked up at the young man, who was a good deal taller than her.  They looked at each other for a minute, before realizing that they were still holding hands.  Tamahome flushed and let go.  Amaya made a mental note never to wash that hand again, and searched her scattered wits for something to say.

            "Oh, sorry," the young man said.  "My name is Suzaku Tamahome."

            "Malat Amaya," Amaya replied with a smile.  "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here? And how do you know Sanosuke?"

            "Actually, I came here looking for Sano," Tamahome said, motioning towards the sulking child.  "He likes to run off, and gets lost a lot.  We heard from a neighbour of yours that they had seen him in the garden here."

            "Oh, okay," Amaya understood.  Mostly.  "Are you his… brother?" she asked.

            "No, me and Souzou- wait, where'd he go?" Tamahome looked around, searching for what Amaya assumed was his companion.

            "Please, Kami-sama, don't let it be his wife!" she thought.  Outloud, she asked, "Did he come with you?"

            "Hai, he's gotta be around here somewhere."

            "Yes! A he!" thought Amaya gleefully.  "Maybe Sakura found him," she finished aloud.

***********************************************************************

            Back near the house, Sakura was at an equal loss for words, thrown off by Souzou's smile. 

            "Urgh… think of something smart to say!" she told herself.

            "Sorry to bother you," he began politely, "But have you seen a boy in a white jacket with messy brown hair?  Someone told me he was here."

            "You're looking for Sanosuke?" asked Sakura.

            "Hai!  Apparently he was here." Souzou said.

            "Mm-hm," confirmed Sakura. "He went- oops." Breaking off abruptly, she rushed in the direction Amaya had gone.  Or, she tried to rush.  With the kimono, she could really only manage a quick shuffle.  To her chagrin, the taller Souzou kept up with her at a walk.  As the couple [A.N. teehee, couple] moved to the centre of the garden, a voice greeted them.

            "Oi, Souzou! He's over here!" Sakura saw the speaker.  Amaya was standing next to him, looking slightly flustered.  Everyone quickly introduced themselves.  Bored, Sano began to wander off.

            "Stay here, alright?" called Souzou to the retreating figure.

            "Is Sano related to either of you?" Sakura asked.  Both men appeared rather uncomfortable at the question.  Tamahome answered.

            "No, he's an orphan," he explained. "We and some friends look after him now."

            "Aww! That's so sad!" Sakura said.

            "Now I almost feel bad I got mad at him," Amaya added.

            Tamahome and Souzou chuckled. "Don't be," said Souzou.  "He wouldn't appreciate pity."

            "Besides," teased Tamahome, looking at Amaya, "He didn't have to kick you."

            "Ah, she can take it!" an indignant voice retorted.  Sano had wandered back.

            Before the girls or Sano could explain, Mrs. Harrington and Mrs. Malat stepped into the garden to investigate the newcomers they had heard.

            "Girls? What's going on?" Mrs. Harrington asked, her gaze shifting from the girls and little Sano to the two strange men.  Souzou bowed formally.

            "Sorry to intrude, ma'am," he said.  "I am Sagara Souzou, and this is Suzaku Tamahome.  We were looking for Sanosuke, and found him here with these young ladies."

            Mrs. Malat smiled.  "Sanosuke was a very good guest.  The girls were thrilled for the break in routine, I'm sure."

            Sakura and Amaya sighed.  Do all parents have to talk about their kids as if they're invisible?

            "Okaa-san, can Sagara-san and Suzaku-san stay for tea?" asked Sakura.  [A.N. Doesn't that sound British?]

            "Of course, if they'd like.  You could both use the chance to perfect the tea ceremony," Mrs. Harrington teased.  Both teens groaned, and Tamahome chuckled.

            "Arigato for the invitation.  We accept gladly," he said with a grin.  Mrs. Harrington and Mrs. Malat led the young men into the house as Amaya and Sakura trailed behind.

            "Yes!" Amaya giggled.

            "We get two really cute guys over for tea!" Sakura cheered. "This day turned out great!"

************************************************************************

wow, two chapters up in one day…. this is what happens when i'm bored and have nothing to do but type up pre-written stories….. ~amaya-chan


	3. Chapter Three

Oops, forgot a disclaimer in the last chapter.  We didn't own RK then, don't own it now. Don't own Fushigi Yuugi or Les Mis either.  Although we do own Sakura, Amaya, the adults, and Hojo.

Without further ado, on to chapter three!

            "Thanks for coming! Arigato!" Sakura and Amaya called at the figures walking down the street, two tall with a smaller one skipping ahead.

            "We'll be back!" Tamahome called back.

            "Ja ne!" said Souzou, as Sano waved.

            The girls headed back indoors, and were immediately met by their mother's twin grinning faces.

            "What?" asked Amaya.  "What's so amusing?"

            "They said they'd be back," teased Mrs. Harrington.  "And somehow I doubt it's for my tea."

            "Shhhh!" Both girls blushed bright red, and quickly escaped to Amaya's room.  Sliding the door shut behind them, they collapsed onto the rolled futon in fits of giggles.

            "They'll be back!" squealed Amaya, while Sakura just shook with quiet laughter.

            "He's so handsome," Sakura said dreamily once her giggling had subsided.

            "Both!" Amaya agreed.  Sakura laughed as Amaya absentmindedly stared down at her hand.  "But Tamahome's cuter!" Amaya added.

            "No, Souzou is!"

            "Tamahome."

            "Souzou."

            "Tamahome!"

            "Souzou!"

            "Settle it sparring?" 

            Sakura grinned and nodded.  The girls changed into gis and hakamas and headed over to the dojo, still arguing.

            Sakura sighed. "The baka tea ceremony is too formal! We didn't get to talk to them much at all."

            "I know," lamented Amaya.  "I wanted to ask more about Sano."

            "I wonder why they have those matching headbands," pondered Sakura.

            "Who has matching headbands?" asked Hojo, sliding open the door as the girls arrived at the dojo.

            "Sagara Souzou, Suzaku Tamahome, and Sanosuke," Amaya told him.

            "Who?"

            Excitedly, the two hyper teens filled him in on the events of the last day.  When they explained about the red bands, Hojo looked thoughtful.

            "Probably Sekihoutai," he said.

            "Who're they?"

            "You two really are clueless about the politics here, aren't you?" he said, shaking his head.

            "I can't stand politics in any form," Amaya informed him.

            "Women aren't usually told about those kinds of things," Sakura said.  "The only things we know are things like the Shinsengumi patrolling, or the legendary Battousai, or laws that affect us- like not being able to carry a weapon openly."

            "Anything else would upset delicate female minds," Amaya said, disgusted.

            "Your parents let you get away with so much, I've just assumed that they told you about political happenings as well," Hojo shrugged.

            "I can speak English and Japanese fluently, know a little Latin and Spanish, have read all the classic, know how to cook, garden, pour tea, sew, arrange flowers, and a dozen other near-useless things," Amaya said, "But I have no idea of the world around me besides what I remember of Ireland, our house, this dojo, and the market."

            Hojo shook his head.  "Pointless.  One day, once the Shinsengumi are taken care of and the Bakufu is gone, perhaps women will be given some of the recognition they deserve in this country." Both girls stared.  They'd never heard Hojo speak so passionately before.

            "Don't let anyone else hear you say that," Sakura warned. When an awkward silence followed, Amaya spoke up. 

            "What part of the government are the Sekihoutai involved with?"

            "The Sekihoutai are a political faction.  They're also called the Red Report Army, after those headbands you spoke of."

            "What kind of group? Like the Shinsengumi?" Amya asked, unwilling to connect the kind visitors with the cruel vigilantes.

            "No!" said Hojo.  The girls sighed with relief.  "The Sekihoutai are a part, a small part, of the Inshin Shishi."

            "So they want to restore the emperor?" asked Sakura.

            "At least you know that much," Hojo muttered, looking relieved. "That's right.  The Sekihoutai in particular want to even up the class system, and support freedom."

            "Rebel freedom fighters," grinned Amaya mischievously.

            "They'll put up with weapon-weilding women, I'll bet," said Sakura hopefully.

            Hojo laughed at the two daydreaming faces.  "Much as I hate to interrupt your romantic daydreams, aren't you here to practice?"

            "Hai!" said Amaya.

            "We've got an argument to settle," added Sakura.

            A knock on the front door prompted a mad dash away from the garden and flower arranging. 

            "I got it!" Sakura reached the door first and stuck her tongue out at Amaya.  IT had been over two weeks since Sano's appearance, and each was hoping the visitors would keep their promise and return.  Opening the door, Sakura stopped and stared, looking confused.

            "Um, nobody's here," she said, puzzled.

            "Yah!" screamed two voices in unison.  Both girls jumped back as Sano and another boy his age leaped into the doorway.  Souzou and Tamahome appeared behind them, looking slightly sheepish.

            "Their idea, we promise," said Tamahome.  Before the gasping teens could reply, Sano piped up.

            "Ha ha! I scared you again!"

            "Yeah but we can chase you in these outfits," Sakura teased, faking a lunge for the child.  The girls had been planning on going to the dojo soon, so they had already changed into practice clothes.

            "Nyah," muttered Sano, sulking.  At a glance from Souzou, he became comically formal.

            "This is my friends Katsuhiro," he motioned to his companion.  "Katsu, this is Sakura and Amaya.  They're really nice," he said.  Katsuhiro waved.

            "I forgot how handsome he is," thought Amaya, staring at Tamahome.

            "So, may we come in?" he asked, breaking the silence.  Sakura blushed.  She had been likewise staring at Souzou.

            "Actually," spoke up Amaya, "We were just heading over to the dojo for a practice session.  You're welcome to come along with us."

            Both men looked surprised.  "You go to a dojo?" asked Tamahome.

            "What do you practice?" questioned Souzou at the same time.

            "Come see," said Sakura with a wink.

            "We're going to the dojo, mom!" Amaya yelled.

            "Be back by dinner!" Mrs. Malat called back.  The girls turned happily to their companions and led the way to the dojo.  

            "What part of Europe are you from?" Tamahome asked.  Amaya was confused, until she realized that she had spoken to her mother in English.

            "Oops, gomen nasai," she said.  "We speak English at home."   

            "We're from Ireland," Sakura told him.  "Our fathers were transferred here for business about ten years ago."

            "Explains you're hair," said Souzou, playfully tugging a loose strand of Sakura's red locks.  Amaya giggled inwardly as her friend blushed.  Sakura was saved from having to make a coherent response by their arrival at the dojo.

            "Hi girls!" Hojo said as they entered the building.

            "Kobanwa, Hojo-san!' the girls said in unison.  Hojo looked at the two men and two boys behind them.

            "Ah, you must be the young men with matching headbands," he said, grinning at the two flushed teenagers.  Amaya quickly introduced everyone.

            "Well girls, want to use the katanas today?" he asked, glancing at Souzou and Tamahome.  "I see your friends here have their own.  Perhaps they would like to practice with you."

            "Hai!" Sakura said happily.  She looked up at Souzou.  "Would you?"

            "I'd love to," he smiled.

            'Let's go get the katanas," Amaya grabbed Sakura's arm.  They walked quickly to the weapons room and slid the door shut.  Immediately, uncontrollable giggles set in.

            "We get to practice with them!" Amaya sighed.

            "I know!" Sakura squealed.  "Kami-sama, they are handsome."

            "Let's go, before they wonder what's taking us so long," Amaya decided, picking up the weapon she had used the last time.  Sakura agreed, grabbing her katana.  They opened the door and walked back to the practice room, where Souzou and Tamahome were deep in conversation with Hojo.  On the other side of the floor, Sano and Katsu were busy attacking each other with wooden shinai and loud yells.

            "What's so interesting?" Amaya asked playfully, taking stock of the men's grim faces.  They jumped at her and Sakura's reappearance, smiling again.

            "Nothing," said Souzou.

            "We were talking about you," Tamahome joked.

            "Wonder what I did to make you so serious," Amaya teased back. Tamahome smiled at her, and drew his own katana.

            "Ready?"

            Amaya tried not to blush. "You bet!"

************************************************************************


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: we don't own rurouni kenshin. Would be nice if we did…

Heh, long time no update. Been very busy, gomen nasai!

************************************************************************

            Sakura and Amaya ran back to Amaya's room and shoved the door shut. Sakura leaned against it and sighed.

            "Wow.." she said, smiling, "That was so much fun!" She giggled. "It's so much more exciting to practice when there are guys like that around!"

            Amaya stared dreamily at the ceiling. "I know…" She twirled a loose piece of long hair around her finger and blushed.

            "Girls! It's time for dinner!" Amaya's mother called.

            "Ok, Mom!" Amaya yelled back. The girls changed back into kimonos as rapidly as possible and joined their families for the meal.

            "So, did you have fun at the dojo?" Amaya's father asked conversationally.

            "Yea," Amaya answered, glancing at her friend. Both tried not to blush.

            "Girls, I have some excellent news for you!" announced Sakura's mother.

            "Really?" Amaya squealed? "What?"

            "Do either of you remember Thomas, our neightbour before we moved?"

            Both teens nodded, recalling the redheaded boy who had shared in many childish games with them.

            "He's being sent to Japan to help his father's business, and he will be staying with us!"

            "Yay!" cried Amaya.

            "We haven't seen him in… a really long time!" Sakura exclaimed.

            "Well, if all goes well, he should get in to Kyoto tomorrow!" Sakura's mother informed them.

            "No way!" Amaya said as she jumped to her feet. "Why didn't you tell us!"

            "We wanted it to be a surprise," the adults laughed.

            Sakura jumped up and almost lost her balance. "Come on, we have to go get ready!" she said as she grabbed Amaya's arm and dragged the other girl off to her room.

************************************************************************

            "I can't believe he's coming today!" Amaya exclaimed as she finished brushing her hair. "This is so exciting!" she bounced up and down. "We haven't seen him in ten years! That makes him…"

            "…Nineteen?" Sakura finished. She sighed as she finished tying a blue ribbon in her hair. Both girls were wearing their favorite (non dressy) kimonos: Sakura in blue, and Amaya in green. Sakura's parents had, as usual, offered up her room for the guest to stay in, but Amaya had insisted that it was her family's turn to host. This meant that Amaya's essential belongings had been moved into Sakura's room and the two could stay together. As they finished getting ready, a knock came on the front door.

            "I got it!" Amaya yelled as she walked as quickly as possible to the door.

            "Nooo, I got it!" Sakura protested as she tried to run. She didn't go far, tripping and falling onto the floor within a few feet. "Never mind…" she muttered, slowly standing up.

            Amaya was the first to reach the door. She quickly tucked her loose strands of hair behind her ears and slid the door open.

            She stared at the young man standing nervously in the street in front of the house. He was much taller than the gangly nine-year-old she remembered, and his eyes bluer, but had the same bright red hair. He smiled crookedly, and she knew him.

            "Jenny?" he asked, hesitantly.

           Amaya grinned back. "Thomas! It's so wonderful to see you again!" she cried! And looking very very wonderful too, she added internally. "Come in, please!"

            Sakura had managed to straighten out her kimono, and bowed politely before rushing over.

            "Colleen?" Thomas asked.

            "Yup!" she replied.

            "Mom! Thomas is here!" Amaya called as she reached to take the guest's suitcase.

            "I got it," he said, pulling his hand back.

            "But you're the guest!" both girls protested. Before they could argue further, both mothers came into the hall.

            "Thomas! It's so nice to see you! How have you been? How was the trip over?" they cried in rapid succession. Without waiting for an answer, the greeting continued. "Come on, come in! I'm sure you're exhausted…" the voices trailed off as both women led Thomas into the house. Following a few steps behind, the two teenagers glanced at each other.

            "He looks great," giggled Amaya, and Sakura agreed with a fervent nod. They caught up with everyone else. Thomas had been led to Amaya's cleaned room, to put his belongings down and freshen up from the trip.

            "Here, just put your things in Amaya's room, and then come in for tea and we'll catch up," suggested Amaya's mother.

            "Amaya?" Thomas asked, looking confused.

            "That would be me," the girl in question waved. "It's my Japanese name."

            "Mine's Sakura," Sakura added on. Thomas nodded, understanding.

            "Is it alright that your mother volunteered your room? I can stay somewhere else," Thomas offered.

            "Oh, it's fine," reassured Amaya. "I'll stay with Sakura."

            "Sakura…" Thomas shook his head. "I really have to get used to your new names. You've been the same in my head for so long now. I kept picturing the same chubby six-year-olds waving as the boat pulled away from the harbour, but you've changed a lot since then."

            "We weren't chubby!" Sakura fumed. Thomas laughed at her outrage.

            "Yes, you were, but not anymore."

            "Oh, go wash up," Amaya said, sticking out her tongue.

            "That looks more familiar," he teased. Both girls glared back.

"We'll be out in the garden," Sakure told him. The girls went to prepare the tea.

A few minutes later, Thomas emerged into the garden. The girls had set up a low table near one of the delicately shaped bonsai trees. Copying their example, Thomas knelt on a cushion. 

"So, Thomas!" Sakura's mother said. "How is your family? We haven't gotten a letter in a few months, now."

"Doing very well, thank-you," he replied.

"What is Emily like?" asked Sakura. "I'd like to meet her." Emily was Thomas's sister, born after they had last seen himn.

"Very energetic. She'd love to see you, too," he answered.

"How're the O'Patricks?" queried Amaya's mother, after some old neighbours in Ireland. Thomas proceeded to fill everyone in on ten years worth of missed gossip.

************************************************************************

            Thomas laughed. "I've really missed you both," he said, sighing. "We used to do everything together!"

            "I know," Amaya said. "I can't believe how much you've changed."

            "Same," said Thomas with a smile. "You've both gotten so pretty."

            Amaya flushed red. "Well, maybe that makes up for the chubby remark," she decided.

            Sakura tried not to giggle. Amaya could be very dense at some times. Looking up at the sky, she noticed the gathering clouds and darkness. Thomas's first three days in Japan had been beautifully clear, but it looked like that streak was about to end. She felt a drop of rain, and smiled.

            "Yes! Rain!" she exclaimed happily. "I love rain!"

            Amaya laughed. She stood up and straightened her kimono.

            "We should probably go inside. It's pretty late, and it's going to rain harder, judging by those clouds." She pointed.

            Thomas got up, and Amaya noticed again how very tall he was. "Yea, let's go inside." He agreed.

            "That's ok," Sakura said, "I think I'll go for a walk. You two can go inside and talk."

            "Are you sure?" Thomas asked, concerned. "It's not safe for a girl to walk at night by herself."

            Sakura giggled. "It's ok, I can take care of myself," she reassured him.

            "Yes, she'll be fine," Amaya agreed. "Let's go onto the porch, at least." She and Thomas began moving toward the house. "Bye, Sakura-chan!" she yelled.

            "Bye! Have fun!" Sakura called back, trying not to laugh. She left the garden and went into the deserted street.

            She sighed. The rain felt lovely on her head and face. Her mother would probably curse her for walking alone and for getting wet, but she didn't care. She wandered through the empty streets of Kyoto humming. 

            "Hmm, maybe an umbrella would have been smart," she mused to herself a little while later. She was soaked through the skin.

            "I guess I'll go and change."

            A noise sounded in the dark nearby, and she froze. 

            "Probably someone else walking and they bumped into something," she told herself, feeling much less brave than she had when leaving the house. She slowly turned and headed home, which unfortunately was in the same direction as the noise had been.

            She continued walking until she got to a side street where the sounds were coming from. Peering down the narrow road, she stood paralyzed at what unfolded before her.

            Two men fought, swords clashing in the night air. As the one man attacked the smaller, the shorter swung swiftly and cut through him. The taller fighter fell to the ground in two pieces.

            Sakura stared, unable to look away from the scene. The killer moved towards her. He was young, she was surprised to see. His long red hair was pulled into a ponytail at the back of his skull. As his reached her, she noticed that they were of a height.

            Without realizing what she was doing, her hand moved up to the gash on his left cheek.

            "You're..hurt…" she whispered. Then what she had seen hit her. Her consciousness ebbed away. As she fell, she felt herself being caught.

************************************************************************


End file.
